prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Candice LeRae
| birth_place = Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Bill Anderson Jesse Hernandez Puma | debut = 2002 | retired = }} Candice Dawson (September 29, 1985) is a female Canadian wrestler. She works as an independent wrestler under the ring name of Candice LeRae and has been wrestling mostly throughout the American independent promotions. Since wrestling in 2002, Dawson has worked for promotions including CHIKARA, Insanity Pro Wrestling, International Championship, Alternative Wrestling Show, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, Ring of Honor, All Pro Wrestling, Mach One Pro Wrestling and National Wrestling Alliance among numerous other promotions. She is a two-time AWS Women's Champion. Her first reign was ended by MsChif, but she later defeated Erica D'Erico and Morgan in a triple threat match and began her second reign as champion in 2009 and lost the title in January 2010. In mid-2014, she won the DreamWave Wrestling Tag Team Championships with her Tag Team partner Joey Ryan, but lost the titles the next day. At Shine 20, she defeated Nevaeh in her Shine Wrestling debut. She is currently the tag team partner of Joey Ryan (their tag team name being "The World's Cutest Tag Team") and hosts a YouTube show with him, called The Candice & Joey Show. The two are now the PWG Tag Team Champions. Notable Storylines LeRae's first major storyline began with PWG in 2006, when she began accompanying Human Tornado to his matches as a face character. Tornado began to display villainous tendencies after losing his PWG title. Soon, he began to viciously Candice after losses in his matches and also threw her in the way of many dangerous attacks during his matches to avoid getting hit himself, turning himself heel in the process. As an act of defiance, Candice hit Human Tornado with a chair, costing him a match and managed to escape too bad a beating thanks to the interference of Chris Hero, her new ally. The periodic beating and sacrificing continued in Tornado's matches despite this, which eventually lead to a six-man, no disqualification, tornado tag team match that saw Tornado, Claudio Castagonoli and Eddie Kingston defeating LeRae, Hero and Necro Butcher. As reward for this, Tornado was given a singles match against LeRae. Despite an impressive showing, LeRae was eventually beaten down by Tornado who then threatened to urinate on Candice, however, Hero interrupted, inadvertently costing Candice the match by disqualification. LeRae became Hero's valet and began accompanying him to his matches soon after. Tornado ended up becoming the PWG Champion for a second time, and Hero the Number 1 contender. This culminated in a steel-cage Guerilla Warfare match for the PWG Title, in which LeRae helped Hero attain the title, ending her services as a valet to focus on her career as a singles wrestler. She then had a feud with Joey Ryan, her future tag team partner. Again in PWG and again the face character, Candice strongly opposed Joey disrespecting his female competitors in the ring by putting them in compromising positions, trying to "bring sleaze back to wrestling." Candice, disgusted, fought with Joey valiantly on many occasions, introducing her new move "The Ballsplex" as a humiliating and painful counter to Ryan's Boobplex, which he used to humiliate female opponents. Trading wins and losses in both tag-team and singles matches, the two eventually called a truce and ended up becoming best friends and tag team partners to this day, under the Tag Team name "The World's Cutest Tag Team". She also had a minor feud with Christina Von Eerie at several PWG shows and shows in other promotions, beating her on several occasions. In May 2009, she was crowned the inaugural AWS Women's Champion and held the title until that September, when she lost it to Christina Von Eerie. However, she won the title back the next month and held it for a further 93 days until January the following year, when she lost it for a final time to Aiden Riley. She challenged Adam Cole for the PWG Heavyweight Championship in late March 2014, and although she was unsuccessful, her match received acclaim across the board and earned her a lot of mainstream attention. In July, 2014, she won the FSP Tag Team Championships with Joey Ryan. She defeated Ivelisse Velez in October 2014 to win the FWE Women's Championship the same day Velez won the title from the former Champion Maria Kanellis, who had been the champion for a record 2 years. In mid-2014, she won the DreamWave Wrestling Tag Team Championships with her Tag Team partner Joey Ryan from Helter Skelter (Alex Castle and Marcus Crane), but lost the titles the next day to ACDC (Arik Cannon and Darin Corbin). In 2014 at PWG Eleven, she and Ryan captured the PWG Tag Team Titles from The Young Bucks in a Guerrilla Warfare match, won when Candice dumped a pack of thumb tacks down one of her opponents shorts, before using her signature ballsplex to a thumb-tack covered ring to finish him off. She has also wrestled with many great legends in women's wrestling such as Sara Del Rey, Cheerleader Melissa and Amazing Kong. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Heartbreaker'' (Modified Gory bomb) **''Balls-plex'' (Crotch-lift release German suplex) **Springboard reverse frankensteiner *'Signature moves' **Diving hurricanrana **Moonsault **Reverse frankensteiner **Russian legsweep **Suicide dive, sometimes transitioned into a tornado DDT **Sunset flip powerbomb **Swinging neckbreaker **Tilt-a-whirl headscissors armbar *'Wrestlers managed' **Chris Hero (PWG) (2007-2008) **Human Tornado (PWG) (2006-2007) *'Tag teams and stables' **'World's Cutest Tag Team' (w/ Joey Ryan) *'Nicknames' **"The Canadian Goddess" **"The First Lady of PWG" Championships and accomplishments *FWE Women's Championship (04.10.2014 - present) *PWG Tag Team Championship (with Joey Ryan) (26.07.2014 - present) *FSP Tag Team Championship (with Joey Ryan) (16.07.2014 - present) *DREAMWAVE Tag Team Championship (with Joey Ryan) (07.06.2014 - 08.06.2014) *Alternative Wrestling Show Championship, two time (17.05.2009 - 06.09.2009),(23.10.09 - 24.01.2010) See also *Candice LeRae's event history *World's Cutest Tag Team External links *Candice LaRae Official Myspace *Candice LaRae profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Candie LeRae Official Twitter Category:1985 births Category:2002 debuts Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Manitoba wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:All Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Alternative Wrestling Show current roster Category:Big Time Wrestling current roster Category:ChickFight alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation current roster Category:Freelance Wrestling current roster Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:International Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Mach One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla current roster Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling current roster Category:Queens Of Combat current roster Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling current roster Category:All American Wrestling current roster Category:Alpha Omega Wrestling alumni Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Battleground Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:DREAMWAVE Wrestling current roster Category:Empire State Wrestling current roster Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Family Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Fighting Spirit Pro alumni Category:Full Contact Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling current roster Category:High Risk Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Wrestling League alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Metroplex Wrestling alumni Category:New Wave Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Premiere Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Quintessential Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Saint Louis Anarchy alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes current roster Category:Smash Wrestling current roster Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Viva La Lucha! alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling current roster Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Wrestling Cares Association current roster Category:Wrestling For Charity alumni